


Walk the Line

by kbs_was_here



Series: The Faberryman Family [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbs_was_here/pseuds/kbs_was_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cash Puckerman-Berry is her father's daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk the Line

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during season one, in the pre-Beth era.

Rachel Berry was confident that she was a good mother. Damn good. She was well-read and already experienced by the time she'd had the twins. Usually, she could handle just about anything. She knew kids were expressive in all kinds of ways, she and her significant others had taken classes in child psychology and development, just to be prepared and stay on their game over the years.  
  
And still, on occasion, one of them could break her. It was rare, especially with Kaylee. She was kind of a golden child, who would rather act out with words and presentations, something Rachel could relate to. The twins, on the other hand, were a bit more of a handful.  
  
They were fifteen. Just starting high school. For the most part, they'd calmed down and Rachel hadn't had a "moment" like this in a long time.  
  
So, when Quinn came home to find the brunette sobbing on the couch with her head in her hands, she was very concerned. "Oh my god, Rach? What happened?" She dropped her purse onto the coffee table and slid onto the sofa, taking the other woman into her arms. "Are the kids okay?" Without hesitating, she turned and called toward the staircase, "Cash! Mark! Are you home?"  
  
Rachel took a breath and steadied herself. "They're... fine." She wiped at her eyes. "It's just... Cash did something..."  
  
"Shit. She's pregnant, isn't she." Quinn stood up. "Son of a bitch!"  
  
"Quinn," the singer tugged on her wife's arm. "Sit down."  
  
"No, I need to talk to her."  
  
"She's not pregnant."  
  
"Oh. Oh, okay." Quinn sat. "So, what did she do?"  
  
Two pairs of feet came trampling down the stairs. Mark stopped at the base of the steps and Cash slammed into him.  
  
"Why would you stop there, dumbass?" Cash asked, regaining her balance.  
  
"You're busted," was Mark's reply.  
  
Both twins looked into the living room where their mothers started back at them.  
  
" **That** ," Rachel began, "is what she did."  
  
When Quinn left for work that morning, Cash had long, glossy chestnut hair that extended well past her shoulders. Right now, it was gone. Not  **all**  of it. But most of it.  
  
"Cash Quinn Puckerman-Berry, get in here." Quinn's tone was direct and left no room for interpretation.  
  
The teen sighed and pushed past her brother, who still hadn't moved from the bottom of the staircase. "What?"  
  
"Why don't you tell me what the hell happened?"  
  
Cash shrugged. "I cut it."  
  
" **You**  did?"  
  
"Yeah. I was looking at an old picture of dad and thought I'd try it."  
  
Now, really, this shouldn't have been a surprise. Once the twins had started junior high, Cash had begun raiding Puck's wardrobe for "cool t-shirts" and even a snagged pair of his old work boots that were clearly too big for her. She, more than any of the kids, idolized her father. So, to see her right now, at fifteen years old, with a mohawk... well, wasn't that big of a shock.  
  
It wasn't as short as Puck's had been. She's left it a little longer on the sides and had used product to make the middle stand up. Really, technically, it was a faux-hawk. And it actually looked cute on her.  
  
Quinn wasn't sure what to say. She turned her head toward Rachel, who looked like she might burst into tears again. "Baby, it's not a big deal. It's just hair. And... honestly, I'm not sure what the problem is."  
  
"She had my hair!" Rachel exclaimed. "Perfect Rachel Berry hair."  
  
Unable to stop herself, Quinn burst into laughter. "Is that really why you're so upset?"  
  
"Quinn," Rachel's tone was dead serious, "What if Kaylee had cut off all her perfect blonde hair?"  
  
"I would... support her. In her hair decisions." The blonde was really trying hard not to giggle. "Rach, you're the one who always reminded me  **and**  Noah about all this gender bias stuff."  
  
"It's not about gender bias, it's about perfect hair!"  
  
"I KEPT THE HAIR!" Cash shouted.  
  
Both women looked up at her.  
  
Quinn raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"I kept it. I didn't know if, like, Mark wanted to make a wig out of it or something."  
  
"Awesome," Mark said, now lingering in the doorway.  
  
"Ew, Mark, no," Quinn put up her hand. "You are not making a wig out of your sister's hair. Because that sounds like something a serial killer does." She paused. "If you want a wig... I'll be glad to buy you a wig."  
  
"We can donate the hair to charity," Rachel spoke up. She seemed to have gotten over the moment she was having, because she was fighting laughter during the entire wig conversation. "They'll make wigs for children with cancer or something."  
  
Mark pouted. "Oh, so cancer kids can wear her hair, but if I do, I'm a serial killer."  
  
"You just don't wear your family's hair, okay?" Quinn's tone suggested that was the end of it. "And you," she looked at the woman next to her, "it's just hair. It'll grow back."  
  
"I know. I'm being irrational. Or, I was. I'm done."  
  
"Good." Quinn pulled Rachel to her and kissed her cheek.  
  
The front door swung open, then Puck stepped through the frame, grocery bags in his arms. He noticed everyone was in the front room. "What, is this a secret family meeting?" he teased, grinning at them. He moved toward the kitchen, set the bags down, then paused and walked back into the hall.   
  
Arms crossed over his chest, Noah Puckerman took a long look at his daughter. "That wasn't the same hair you had this morning."  
  
Cash just shook her head, then looked at the ground.  
  
Puck stepped closer to her, then reached up, making a slight adjustment to the way the center of the 'hawk was styled. He leaned in and whispered, "It's kind of awesome."  
  
His daughter look up at him, her big brown eyes shifting from worried to ecstatic. "Really?"  
  
"Really." He looked past her at Rachel and Quinn, who were now both giving him the same look. One that said,  _She definitely takes after you, Puckerman_. Stand back upright, he said, "Now, you two need to help me with dinner, because your moms have an Oprah book club meeting or something later."  
  
Quinn gave him a look. "We're going to a movie, how is that the same?"  
  
"Is it a movie based on a book?"  
  
Rachel nodded, "Yeah, I think so."  
  
"Then it's the same." Puck shrugged and wrangled the teens into the kitchen. "Be ready to eat in thirty minutes!" he called over his shoulder.  
  
"You okay?" Quinn asked the brunette.  
  
"Yeah. She's just so much like him."  
  
"Well, at least she can't get anyone pregnant."  
  
"No, but I'm pretty sure she likes girls just as much as he did, though."  
  
"That figures."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That Rachel Berry would be fabulous enough to have gay twins."  
  
"I am pretty fabulous."  
  
"And it has to be all you, because Kaylee's, like, the straightest. As much as Puck wanted her to be a lesbian so he didn't have to keep the boys away."  
  
"At least she didn't take after her mother."  
  
"Oh, ouch."  
  
"Well, you know, statistically... lesbians are more likely to get--"  
  
"--pregnant in high school than their straight counterparts, I know."  
  
They paused and looked at each other for a moment, then both shouted, " **CASH**!"


End file.
